victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Cell Block
Cell Block is the fifth episode of Season 4 and the 52nd episode overall of Victorious and aired on Saturday, November 24th, 2012. Plot Sikowitz is having Jade, Robbie, and Cat rehearse a play. But he is driven crazy when Beck, Tori, and Andre constantly use their phones. Soon, even Jade, Robbie, and Cat use their phones too much which drives Sikowitz really crazy. Sikowitz says that he would give them all A's if they are up to a challenge that they could go one week without using their phones or modern technology. The gang agree to the bet and try to go one week without them. However, fate conspires to torture them as numerous things arise on the Internet; Sinjin tells everyone to look at their phones and watch a video, which is so funny that he vomits in the trash barrel and Tori's mother uses hers with impunity in front of Cat and Tori, who are suffering severe withdrawal symptoms to the extent that they share a squaky dog toy shaped like a phone and pretend it's real; Jade's nerves fray as she hears of an old lady dangling perilously from a stalled rollercoaster whose live footage she can't watch; Robbie and Andre are forced to lug around 'primitive technology' in place of their laptop and phone, namely a typewriter and a record player; and Beck gets mauled by Jessica Baxter since he didn't respond to her texts. When Sikowitz produces the box containing their phones in class to test their resolve, Cat is the first to crack and makes a break for the box; in the ensuing struggle, she kicks Jade in the gut, whacks Beck across the face with the box and it takes all five of her friends to pin her down. The boys complain that they didn't want the girls to ruin it for them. So Sikowitz changes the bet that it was going to be Boys vs. Girls, and whoever's group uses their phones or one of the people in the group uses a phone, they lose the bet and the other team wins. They agree and it proves to be even more difficult with the girls. Tori and Jade conspire to keep Cat, who is going slowly insane from her lack of texting, from getting to a phone, even tying her up on a leash which she chews through. They then conspire to make the boys lose the bet by tricking them into using their phones. So at school, Tori complains to Cat and Jade about a photo of her butt mole that Trina posted on TheSlap, in front of each of the boys. Robbie nearly caves in until Andre and Beck stop him, telling him that the photo doesn't exist, and the three conspire to get back at the girls. Then a "lost girl" – possibly a trick from the boys – tells Tori that she needs to call her mom, and suspicious, Jade tells Tori not to trust her, then slams the door on her. In class, the girls confront the boys for the trick and they didn't admit it. Then, Robbie comes in the class with a wacky costume and tells them to take a pic of him and post it in TheSlap.com, then the girls say that it's a trick, but the boys don't admit. Then Sikowitz tells the group that they can get their phones only if they wanted to, and everyone does, but the girls turn theirs on and take pictures. Then Sikowitz say that the boys have won, the girls say they tricked them and say that the guys got their phones, but then they show that they didn't turn them on, and Sikowitz reveals that he had helped the guys and says that even if he is the instructor, he was a guy and they show off bragging, saying, "Boy power, boy power, boy power..." driving the girls crazy and making the girls complain. In the end, Cat watches the new Wacky Donkey video, which again is so funny she vomits in the phone box. Trivia *'Absent: 'Daniella Monet as Trina Vega **Though Trina was mentioned. *This is the second episode that Trina is absent in Season 4. First was the Opposite Date. *This episode is the first season 4 episode to feature new opening credits, with more footage of upcoming episodes. The new footage is **Jade dropping down to the floor in Tori Fixes Beck and Jade. **Andre and Robbie in their pear costumes from Opposite Date **Cat dancing in Tori Goes Platinum. **Robbie and Andre dancing in The Gorilla Club. **Robbie sticking a banana in Cat's ear from Tori Fixes Beck and Jade. **Posey pushing Andre to the lockers from Victori-Yes **Cat sitting on her bibble from Tori Goes Platinum. **Jade with no eyebrows in Crazy Ponnie. **Robbie, Beck and Cat laughing at Jade picking her nose in The Bad Roommate. **Cat being doinked in Brain Squeezers. **Sikowitz getting flour bombed from Robbie Sells Rex **Andre and Robbie running in The Hambone King. **Tori in her cheese costume from Victori-Yes **Sikowitz in How Trina Got in. **The whole cast in April Fools Blank. **Cat slapping Robbie in April Fools Blank. *This is the first time different closing credits are also used, with them playing during the final thirty seconds of an episode and with the Schneider's Bakery, Sony Music and Nickelodeon Productions logos appearing during the credits themselves, not after them. *This is the second time that Sikowitz challenges his class. The first time was in Sleepover at Sikowitz's. *'Running Gag:' Someone laughing at the new "Wacky Donkey" video so hard they vomit. **Both times the barf is not seen. *Jade's green and blue highlights make one more return before her highlights will be purple and pink for the rest of the series. *The Wacky Donkey Video is not seen due to the barf which could be disgusting to the viewers. * In this episode, Jade wasn't sarcastic or mean towards Tori in anytime. Considering she spent almost a week next to her, and they were both crazy from phone withdrawal, it was something very unusual. *This is the first time that Sikowitz appears in Season 4 and he finally makes an appearance since Crazy Ponnie. * This is the fourth time that Tori does not post anything to The Slap during the episode. The reason Tori didn't post anything to The Slap in this episode is because of the fact that she is not allowed to use her phone because of Sikowitz's challenge. The first episode in which this occurred was the second part of Locked Up!, then Blooptorious, and later, April Fools' Blank. *The students will compete with Girls versus Boys. *It is never fully explained how Beck and Andre know the picture of Tori's butt mole isn't real without going to TheSlap. One of three possibilities may have occurred: **They may have asked Trina directly about the picture off-screen; she could've denied the picture's existence. **They may have seen Tori's butt at some point off-screen and realized her mole was fictitious. **They may have also actively watched and listened for clear signs that Tori, Cat and Jade were lying about the picture's existence. *This is Rex Powers's 2nd appearance in season 4, the first is Three Girls And A Moose. *This is the third episode that Trina is absent and a name is not used in the episode title. The first two were The Great Ping Pong Scam and Opposite Date. *Rex talks for the first time since this season. *Rex speaks more than one line for the first time since Tori Goes Platinum. *This is the first episode of Victorious to air as the only DanWarp series currently airing new episodes. iCarly aired its last episode the day before. *'Ending Tagline': "Can I hold it?" - Tori *This is the second time Burf and Sinjin spy on people because Sikowitz told them to. The first time was Tori and Jade's Playdate. *This is the second time the gang have their phones taken away and put in a box. This first time was in The Breakfast Bunch. *The website funnydanger.com redirects to TheSlap.com. *After the scene where Sinjin throws up from the donkey video, during the scene change, the Hollywood Arts signs reads "Coming Soon - Sam & Cat" Quotes''' '''Robbie: We don't want to lose our A's just because girls are weak! Tori: WEAK? Cat: He may have a point. Robbie: Just to be clear, I am on the boy's side? Sikowitz: Yes. Robbie: Sweet! Cat: No phones? Sikowitz: No phones! Tori: We can do this! We don't even need our phones. Sinjin: Hey, everyone! Look at your phones! Cat:'' (Shaking)'' Ehhhh! André:'' (Talking on the phone) Grandma, what is it?.... No! Nobody stole your bed, you're just in the kitchen! '''Sikowitz:' Hang up that phone right now. André:'' (Talking on the phone)'' Take your pills. Sikowitz: Oh, what now?! Robbie: Oh, I just texted everyone a pic of me. (Points at Cat's phone) ''That's my sister's shirt I'm wearing! '''Sikowitz:' Then I challenge you all... Robbie: Alright. (Takes off shirt) Let's fight! '' '''Jade:' (To Tori) It's kind of sad, watching Cat go mentally insane... (watches Cat giggle and play with the dog toy phone) I always thought it would happen more gradually. Tori:'' (nods agreeing)'' Jade:'' (To Tori)'' Why are you sitting on Cat? Tori: ''' If I let her up she might try to grab a real phone and I don't know if I can stop her by myself! '''Cat: I don't think you can, I'm pretty scrappy. Jade: So I'm here to assist you? Tori: You're here to help all three of us. We're on the same team. And we've got to show the guys that we're stronger than them. Jade: Dude, I am going insane over not having my phone, and so are you! And let's face it, Cat is a disaster! Cat: Such a disaster... Holly Vega: Oh, you girls are pathetic, when I was your age we didn't even have cell phones! Tori: Yeah, but you had stuff that we don't have. Cat: Yeah, like dinosaurs and Moses! Sikowitz: You people are sick! Cat: I feel pretty good. Robbie: I'm using this pocket to carry cheese and my allergy pills. Beck: But won't the cheese melt in your pocket? Robbie: No the cheese won't (pulls out melted cheese) Awhhh! Andre: You know what my grandma used to listen to from 1951-1956? Robbie: No. Andre: Circus music, Eskimo opera and Chinese bebop. Have you ever listened to Chinese bebop? Robbie: No, I have not. Andre: Well, I did and now I have a rash. It might be a Chinese rash. about the typewriter Robbie': I tried carrying the typewriter by putting it on my lap and I almost crushed my swimsuit area! ' Cat: Please get off me, please! Tori: '''I can't. Not 'till Jade gets here! '''Cat: But I have to use the bathroom! Tori: Do you really? Cat: Yeah... Tori: Are you lying? Cat: ...Yeah. Cat: I would do anything to text someone right now and I mean anything! stares at her Cat: Yeah... Lost girl: I just got lost I took the wrong bus! Jade: Well, you know what happens to little girls who take the wrong bus? Lost girl: What? Jade: They get a face full of the door! Tori: Can't you believe the guys tried to trick us with a lost little girl? Jade: Jerks. Tori: Unless she was a lost little girl. What if she was?! Jade: Then she'll learn a valuable lesson... always... take the right bus. Goofs *Tori had posted pictures from this episode to TheSlap, but Sikowitz challenged the classes to not use the technology, therefore, the boys would've won, but Sikowitz wouldn't have seen it. **However, she maybe has posted the photos up after the bet was over. *Cat did not actually break the glass, it just cracked, but in the next scene, there was no glass anymore. *Ariana Grande broke character when she was being held in the chair. It was very briefly though. *Avan Jogia broke character when he was getting up after helping Cat sit down along with the others. *When Robbie took a phone from the phone box, it was blue, but later, when Beck and Andre held him on the floor, the colour of the phone was black. *Technically, Tori could have helped the lost girl because the girl could've been the one to use the phone and not Tori. *When Sikowitz sends Sinjin and Burf to spy on Tori, Beck, Jade, Andre, Cat, and Robbie, it could've been possible for at least 4 out of 6 of them to use their technology because Sinjin and Burf can only spy on 2 people all together only if all or some of them were in separate locations. **Unless they put cameras around to watch them. Photo Gallery Video Gallery Victorious Cell Block Promo|1st Promo -The Challenge" Cell Block clip|1st sneak peek VICTORiOUS S04E05 Cell Block Part 1 HD - Nick-World.de|Cell Block - Part 1 VICTORiOUS S04E05 Cell Block Part 2 HD - Nick-World.de|Cell Block - Part 2 References 405 05 Category:Episodes without Trina